bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers Mystic Force
Bikini Rangers Mystic Force 'is the eighth Bikini Rangers Television series. Based on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2)'' and Gosei Sentai Dairanger adaptation, but will contain some elements from Power Rangers Zeo ''and ''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. Mondays late-nights at 2am (ET/PT)/1 am (CT). Production The early working title for the series was "Bikini Rangers KungFu Clan", but was later changed to "Mystic Force" was trademarked by Bikini Rangers Studios,LLC. (FremantleMedia North America) in 2014 prior to the run of Bikini Rangers omg! Synopsis A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power and a great battle began...An army of the Undead led by a powerful warrior - Morticon swarmed over the land setting their signs on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth against insurmountable odds. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the greatest wizard of them all - Leanbow cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity. The evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Over 8,000 years ago, the Daos civilization flourished in Southern China. The Daos Empire consisted in three tribes: Dai, Shura (ancestors of today's humanity) and Gorma who lived harmonously. However, one day the Gorma Tribe tried to take over the Empire. Thus began the war between the Gorma and the Dai Tribe. The battle continued for 5,000 years, led by the Gorma Triumvirate. The Thunderzord appeared to oppose the Gorma, whose magical powers had increased to the point where they could turn themselves into monsters. Five Adult Star and models' mystical powers had increased to the point where they could control the Thunderzord Beasts. The war ended with the disappearance of both the Mystic and Gorma Tribes. In 2014, the Gorma Tribe, one of the Daos' two missing branches, revived to take over the world. To counter them, Dana Vespoli assembled a team of five Adult Star and models with high levels of clan. They became the Mystic Force Rangers of present time. Celebrity Actress Characters Mystic Force Rangers Main article: Mystic Force Rangers Allies *Dana Vespoli *Cornaga Supporting Characters *Steve Jaggar *Jennifer Hale *Phil the Oldman Villains *Lord Morlock *Taylor Wane *Evil Sinn Knights **Jayden Jaymes **Kelly Divine **Kianna Dior *Necrolai *Cotpotros Z-Clan (footsoldiers) DarKnight Rider Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords Mystic Force Rangers Episodes The eighth season consisted of 52 episodes that aired between September 8, 2014-present Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Upcoming television series Category:Mystic Force Series Songs '''Opening theme *Here come the Power Rangers (Power Rangers Mystic Force) **Performed by Chaka Blackmon **Lyrics by Chaka Blackmon **Composed by Marco Marinangeli Ending theme *Yuusha ga Iku (Battle Fever J Robo) **Performed by MoJo **Lyrics and Composed by Chimei Watanabe Notes *This is the first back season since Wild Thunder in Production is set in New Zealand, but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Mexican/Australian. *This is the second series to feature rangers using their Zords to battle grunts/foot soldiers. The animal spirits are basically each Ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined (first was'' Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury). *This is the second series where the foot soldiers retain their name from the original Japanese and American Counterpart (first was ''Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury). *This is the second season Bikini Rangers series not to feature a African American Female Ranger (first was Bikini Rangers Venice Storm). *This is the first series that features an Thunderzord. *Ava Addams is the first official '''Lime Sentai Bikini Ranger. **Masuimi Max does not count, as there is debate in the fandom over whether she is a Green Ranger or an Lime Ranger. *The '''Shay Sinnsager name is derived from the given names of two pornographic actress, Shay Sights and Sinn Sage. *This is the second season where there are Rangers without belts (first was Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury). *This is the third season to the longest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 52 episodes total of 402 episodes and series each season (first was Bikini Rangers: The Original Series, ''then ''Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder). *Mystic Force is the first Bikini Rangers series to have a Adult Flim Star/Model as active Rangers. DVD Releases * to be added Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Upcoming television series Category:Mystic Force Series Category:2014 television series debuts